Rise of The Guardian of Arendelle
by Myths-of-Mischief
Summary: This is about the boy who was all fun and games and the girl who was too afraid to truly 'Let it Go'. When their worlds collide at the hands of the terrifying Pitch Black, Jack must once again help those in need to over come their fears and become their true selves, and just like last time, it will not be easy.
1. Prolouge

_Arendelle ~ North Mountain Ice Palace ~ Day 363_

 _'I never wanted this you know, to be in complete isolation. Hidden away from the world at a young age, away from Anna, my little sister, my best friend. But, I could have killed her. If it had been her heart I'd hit rather than her head..._

 _No..._

 _It just doesn't even bare thinking about..._

 _I'm a monster, that's all there is too it. Born with a curse inside me that I can't control, and destined to remain alone in all aspects of my life, it had been that way for most of my life, and it would remain that way, it was much safer then. For everyone._

 _Doing something as drastic as ending it all wasn't an option, I did try once, but it didn't work, that obviously meant I I deserved this for some reason, I deserved to suffer this curse, but that didn't mean others should suffer at my hands, like my beloved parents had for so long, before..._

 _Before they...were taken._

 _So, on the very night of my eighteenth birthday, of my coronation, when an argument with my sister - it was so silly! She wanted to marry some Prince she had only just met! - I accidentally lost control and revealed myself to all, now seen as a witch, as a monster, I only saw one other option._

 _To run._

 _So I did._

 _I ran. I ran all the way up the North mountain and that's where I have been ever since. Where I demonised all physically memory of my life back down in The Kingdom of Arendelle. If I was going to be alone, I didn't need to wear the gloves, the cape, that dress I couldn't even breathe in, or have my hair coiled so tightly, like a snake, against my skull. So I changed everything about my appearance, or everything I could anyway._

 _The curse has taken so much from me over the years._  
 _My life._  
 _My future._  
 _My family._  
 _My friends._  
 _and even love..._

 _Love?_

 _What even was it to love? What did it feel like, to be loved?_

 _ **Really love.**_ _to be held in the arms of someone and be the only one and only thing that mattered to that person, right there in that moment. To look into the eyes of that person and know your just, meant to be?_

 _But like that would ever happen to me. Have a look in just about_

 _ **every**_ _fairy tale and you'll see the witch or the monster never has the happy ending. Never. Who in their right mind would even love me anyway? It was a waste of time even dreaming about that._

 _That was another thing, I don't dream any more. Only nightmares, of black sky's making their way up the mountain to rain black sand over the palace, pulling me into total darkness, into the_ _ **pitch black**_ _. Some nights I couldn't even sleep from the gripping fear. And I don't know which is worse. Laying paralysed to the bed with fear and having those images loop in my mind again and again and again till I screamed. Or having to cower in a corner in the dark because I was actually starting to_ _ **see**_ _things..._

 _So now, it's two days till I turn nineteen. That will mean it's been a whole year since all this happened. A whole year of hell. A year since I put my beautiful Arendelle, my beautiful home, under an eternal winter, a freezing blanket of snow and ice. I did try to fix things, I really did, but it only made matters worse._

 _I'm such a fool,_  
 _I can't be free,_  
 _No escape from the storm inside me,_  
 _I can't control the curse!_

 _There is so much fear..._


	2. Chapter One

It was getting late. Really late. And a exhausted Ice Queen had not slept in almost a week. Terror joining her in her room every night, stopping her from shutting her eyes when she would lay her head to rest. She just ended up staring up at the moon through the limpid like walls of her castle. Her new home. Her Kingdom of Isolation. She even caught herself at times, when all seemed quiet and safe. Speaking to the moon. As if there was a man up there. Which was totally ridiculous! But she done it anyway. She only had the moon and herself to talk to. So, it wasn't like there was anyone else up here to judge her. She got up from her ice throne and headed for the stairs. Her cold heart pumping the blood furiously through her veins. Even the thought of trying to sleep started to scare her, and she could feel her hands go from moderately cold to beyond freezing, and she watched as ice started to grow from her fingertips and run up her arms.

"NO!" She screamed and shook her arms in a panic. She looked up as the crystallised chandelier above her started to shake from the echoing noise, a musical tinkling filling the room as her scream faded. She hurried for her room, _get it over with_. _'Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't like it show!'_ she thought. _'Conceal. Don't feel. Don't like it show! Conceal. Don't feel. Don't like it show!'_ she kept running her fathers helpful mantra through her head and it helped... A little, till she lost her footing on the grand staircase, thankfully her quick and graceful reflexes were still intact and she recovered before she hurt herself, she clutched her chest and took a deep breath in holding it for a few seconds. _'Conceal. Don't feel. Don't like it show...'_ she continued. Let it go. She did, exhaling and opening her eyes again she continued up the stairs, this time slower.

Reaching the top of the stairs she stopped, her ice blue eyes staring softly towards her room. The door was slightly ajar, the way she had left it. She sighed again. _'Conceal. Don't feel. Don't like it show'_ she continued as she walked in and closed the door. She walked straight for the bed and sat on the edge. "Well, are you going to let me sleep tonight?" She asked out loud. Looking around with pleading and scared eyes _'Please, I'm in hell as it is'_ she thought sadly, a tear was escaping from her eye, but as soon as it came into contact with her cheek, it froze into a tiny sparkling gem of ice. She brushed it gently of her cheek as she watched as the room around her would start to grow darker. "I didn't think so" she sighed and drew her knees up to her chest. Hugging them as she hid her face. _'Let the terror commence...'_ she thought.

The usual scene folded out before her. The room was in total darkness, but she still saw everything. The sand rolling in and covering the ground in waves, terrifying horses made of the sand galloping around and shrieking, not whinnying like normal horses. Their eyes glowing blood red. _Go away... JUST GO AWAY!"_ her head screamed.

Them there was laughter. It was dark, menacing, it bounced off the walls. "Oh honestly, you think your little spells with protect you, how pathetic!" A voice spoke. Now, Elsa knew what ice felt like. But that voice, was a different kind of cold.

She shot up looking around the room in fear. Her heart rate accelerating. Someone was in here. But how? How did they find her? She continued looking around, but it was useless, it really was pitch black now. It was as though she was blind. "W-who is there? Show yourself!" She demanded, the fear showing in her voice. As clear as day.

There was that laugh again, but it was moving across the room now. "Oh you really don't want me to show myself dear, it will only get darker..." The voice came again, it ironically sent chills down her spine, fully formed goose-bumps on her covered arms and the hair near the back of her neck to stand up on end. "Darker?! That's impossible... It's already-"

"Pitch Black?" The voice interrupted.

She found herself standing and spinning as she looked around, she had to find this voice, if she could find the source, she could attack, protect herself, get him out of the way and maybe this nightmare would end. But the fact he managed to finish her sentence... In that chilling and menacing voice... Really scared her.

"Oh-hoho! Do that again, that felt good!" The voice continued gleefully. What did he mean by that.

Elsa gave up, she started shooting icicles wildly around the room from her hands, each time she did she heard shattering and she was on the receiving end of fine sand like snowflakes. Whoever it was, they were quick, and they were destroying her icicles with ease. She stopped breathless. As the laughter filled the room again. The Ice Queen was standing, rooted to the spot. But that laughter was starting to anger her. "I will not say it again... SHOW. YOURSELF. NOW!" she said her voice sharp and clear. Courageous even. Where had that slice of bravery came from?

"Argh!" The voice groaned in pain. What was happening? He growled. He sounded angry. That surely couldn't be good. Suddenly the darkness dropped substantially and she could see her intruder. It was a tall dark figure, everything about him, terrifying. He smirked evilly at her, he seemed to find pure, unadulterated ecstasy in her fear. Creep.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking at the man.

"Why, I am Pitch Black... Your living nightmare" he grinned and started to circle the room. "You know, your quite a remarkable creature, I've came across someone like you before, but... They were a disappointment, a bitter disappointment..." He mentioned. "But you seem much stronger, more appropriate... So remarkable..." He said stopping again and looking up the full length of her. "Perhaps you would like to join me in my cause...hmm?"

Elsa was readying herself. It was fight of flight time, and she was going to fight. "I could say the same about you..." She said coldly. She glared at the man and slowly started to outstretch her hand.

"Oh-hoh! And she is feisty too... I like that" he smiled, revealing small sharp teeth. "A beautiful Princess could come in handy... Oh! I do apologise, I did forget about your parents tragic _accident_... QUEEN Elsa..." He grinned. He was trying to provoke her, and it worked, she started shooting sharp icicles again. Grunting and panting as she tried her best to hit him, unfortunately he had managed to fashion a scythe like instrument out of black sand. Twice the size of him, it looked sharp and heavy, how he managed to wield such a weapon was a mystery. Not to mention, that the way he said accident freaked her out too, what did he mean. And he seemed to know the thought has crossed her mind. "Meant to ask, did you like the details of their death, so far away, that you couldn't do anything to help them.?"

She stopped "What did you mean? My parents died in a shipwreck..." She said still catching her breath and in a stance to start attacking again at any second. Pitch Black smiled again.

"That's what I wanted you to think my dear..." He smiled, with that, Elsa clicked it was him. He did it. She was about to attack him again but she suddenly felt suffocated. She couldn't breath, her lungs ached, her heart felt like it was stopping... He was going to kill her too. She blacked out. The last thing she saw was his menacing smile one last time. The only thing coming to her mind _Anna..._

This was going to be a short lived story...


	3. Chapter Two

_Two Days Later_

"Whoooooooo! Come on Baby Tooth! Keep up" Jack laughed his carefree laugh as flew above another city with the wind at his back. He waved his most prized possession, his staff and watched as snow started to flutter down from the sky. Job done. Now to really have some fun. He landed on the spire of a large church, hooking the staff on the cross at the top he looked around. "Alright, there must be someone we haven't been in a while..." He pondered aloud as, finally, baby tooth caught up, landing exhausted on his shoulder. He chuckled and lifted her with one finger and looked at her "Tired are we?" He asked. The small creature that looked similar to a humming bird sleepily nodded "Spoilt sport" he teased "Alright, I will take you home to Tooth first" he said and called to the wind and started to head in the need direction.

He soon reached the Toothfairy HQ and dropped her off. As usual Tooth was really busy, so he managed to slip out without a mass of fairies swooning over him. He liked the attention but he was keen to get back to having fun. Maybe he would go torment Bunnymund? Or hang out with Sandy? The possibilities of fun were always endless with Jack. But then he felt something pull him in a certain direction. Someone needed to have some fun. The wind took him where he needed and as he touched down in some unknown kingdom he was surprised to see it covered in snow and ice. Now that was strange. This wasn't his doing.

As he wandered the streets, it was only full of adults, it was too late at night for children to be up. But he kept his hood up to hide his face as he eavesdropped anyway

"A year! A year we have put up with this winter. I'm telling you! That queen Elsa is a witch. She cursed us with an eternal winter and now we are all going to freeze to death." Some bitter man said shivering as he almost walked through Jack, but the young man jumped out the way in time. He really hated the feeling of someone walking through him.

He put his staff on his shoulder and laughed "It's not that bad is it?" He asked. Of course he was ignored, that didn't bother him so much. He jumped up and started looking around from a heightened view. How could they be so moody when they were surrounded by beauty? He wondering how this could be like this. As he continued there was more mention of a witch. Who was this witch? Where was she? She sounded fun!

"As long as Elsa stays up the North mountain, I'll be happy" a woman said to her companion as the headed inside a tavern.

 _'Elsa? Wow, what a beautiful name for a witch...'_ he thought closing his eyes and letting the name roll over him. The North mountain? He looked to the North and saw a huge mountain. Whoa. So that's where this witch was. Maybe he should go pay her a visit? He took flight and was at the peak within mere minutes where he came unexpectantly into close contact with a stunning and very regal palace. It was stunning and shone in the moonlight. When he got closer he realised it was made entirely of ice.

How could someone perceived as a witch create so much beauty and even have such an enchanting name? He was determined to find out.


End file.
